Twelve Step Program for Romance: Weasley Style
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: Remember Weasley romance? Ginny & her many guys, Ron & his very few women. Not to mention the brothers. This is the story of the next generation's journey in love. From lovely Victoire to flirty Louis & anyone in between there's a romance for them all.
1. Step 1: The Perfect One & Always Love

**Step One-Always Love  
**

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley: They always knew.

**Song-My Best Friend-Tim McGraw.**

**Thank you too my beta: motownchick.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

_You're more then a lover_  
_There could never be another_  
_To make me feel the way you do_  
_Oh we just get closer_  
_I fall in love all over_  
_Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend._

OoOoOo

**Victoire**

Victoire studied herself in the mirror. Bright blue eyes peered out from under her veil. Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. The white dress she wore was perfect; it had been her mother's.

"Ugh," a disapproving voice grumbled behind her. Victoire turned to glare at her sister. Dominique was slouched in a chair, looking as though she was about to bolt (she hated anything that required her to dress up). Her lilac dress wrinkled around her. Molly, their cousin and the other bridesmaid, stood behind her. Molly's dress was perfectly straight and smooth.

"What?" Victoire snapped, eyes still fixed upon her insolent sister. Dom shrugged.

"Nothing," demurred Dom. "You just look perfect and yet you keep checking your reflection. That's the fourth time in ten minutes." Victoire met Molly's eye and they giggled at Dom's annoyance.

"Why does it bother you?" asked Victoire.

"Because you always look perfect. Nothing ever looks wrong on you," whined Dominique, exasperated.

The girls' mother, Molly's Aunt Fleur, hastily glided into the room. The wedding was making her slightly stressed, despite her insistence that she would not be the way her own mother-in-law, Nana Molly, had been at her and Bill's wedding.

"Eet eez almost time. You are ready, no?" Her daughters and niece nodded. Fleur waved her wand over Dom's dress, fixing the wrinkles and pinned up a loose strand of Molly's hair. "Where are ze flowers?" Victoire gestured towards the armoire, which held three bouquets of violets and lilies and a circlet of violets. Her mother carefully picked up the circlet and placed it on Victoire's head. The girls all grabbed their bouquets and hurried out the door.

In the kitchen, Bill, the father of the bride, was waiting waited with the groomsmen and ushers. His wife Fleur kissed him briefly and hugged her their daughter.

_"Je t'aime mon cheri."_ Victoire nodded, tearing up a little.

"I love you too, Maman." Fleur hastened from the room, no doubt to attend to any last-minute matters that had arisen.

"This is it Vic, you're getting married. Don't cry up there," said Bill, tenderly. Victoire smiled at her father; he had already cried at the rehearsal the day before. Even now, his eyes were wet.

"I'll try, Dad." They traded jokes back and forth for a few minutes, keeping the expectant silence at bay. Soon, Dom and Molly were getting into place, and. Harry and Teddy's friend Matthew had left to go up front. Victoire took her father's arm and smiled up at him.  
"Here we go," Bill murmured. Music started began and Molly headed out. Dom turned and grinned at her sister.

"See you on the other side, Mrs. Lupin." Victoire didn't have time to retort, Dom was gone and she was next.

OoOoOo

**Teddy**

Teddy was positive he was shaking the platform. Harry noticed, and offered him a reassuring smile.

"Nervous?" He nodded, Molly was coming down the aisle. Lucy stuck her tongue out at her as she passed. Molly did not react; she had mastered ignoring Lucy years ago.

"What if I lose the rings?" implored Teddy.

Harry chuckled.

"You won't, I'm not giving them to you until they ask for them." Teddy sighed in relief. Dom was halfway down the aisle now. She grinned at him cheekily as she took her place.

The music changed; and everyone stood and looked to the back. Bill appeared in the doorway, his scars as unnoticeable as the day he himself had married. On his arm was, in Teddy's mind, the most beautiful woman in the world. Victoire smiled nervously as she walked towards him, and Teddy wondered yet again how he had gotten so lucky. When she reached him she hugged her father and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Daddy," he heard her say. A tear escaped from the corner of Bill's eye and slid down his cheek. Teddy held out his hand to help her onto the platform. Victoire's eyes were wet too.

She sniffed and reached down to grab her dress, swinging it around behind her so briskly that it was all he could do not to laugh. The vows went by in a blur, he remembered to say 'I do' and to put the ring on her finger. Fleur and his Gran were crying. He'd never seen Andromeda cry, not even at the memorial every year at Hogwarts. But other then that, he didn't see or hear anything until the minister declared, "you may kiss the bride." He leaned down and kissed Victoire gently, he hearing Dom giggle as his hair turned bright bubble-gum pink, his happy color. After quickly fixing it Teddy took Victoire's hand and lead her down the aisle.

OoOoOo

**Victoire**

Victoire looked around the field. Her whole family was there: Great-Aunt Muriel, complaining all the while about Victoire's refusal to wear her goblin-made tiara; Dom, chuckling with Freddie in the corner (they'd already given Teddy and Victoire their gift, surprise fireworks); her parents, spinning on the dance floor, oblivious to the rest of the world. She could see remnants of the young couple they had been, fresh from one battle and plunged mercilessly into another. Her cousin Lucy was dancing as well, and with Lorcan Scamander no less! Well, Victoire couldn't say she was shocked; it had seemed a possibility for the past four years. She leaned against her new husband.

"I love you, Mr. Lupin."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Mrs. Lupin."


	2. Step 2: The Smart One & Spontaneous Love

********

**Step Two-Spontaneous Love  
**

Thomas Jacobs and Molly Weasley II: _No one _knew, not even them.

********

****

Song-Halo-Beyonce

Thanks to my new beta: this is-ignorance.

Disclaimers: I only own Thomas.

_

* * *

Remember those walls I built  
__Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't make a sound_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

OoOoOo

Molly sat at a table, trying hard not to fall asleep. She'd been up since 8:00a.m. studying for exams. It was now 9:51p.m, and she wasn't close to being done. Looking around the common room, she noticed she was the only one still up. Her fellow Ravenclaws tended to go to bed early, unlike the Gryffindors who stayed up all night. Molly returned to her books, wishing she had someone to talk to.

"What are you still doing up?" She jumped and spun to look at the stairs. Thomas Jacobs, a fifth year, was standing there, grinning at her; she'd hated that grin since her first year. She didn't know him well. He was in her year but wilder then most Ravenclaws.

"Studying, what are you doing up?" Thomas shrugged.

"I was thinking about going for a walk, want to come?"

"But it's after curfew." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I know, that makes it interesting." He glanced around the room. "Come on Weasley, don't you ever do anything fun or exciting?" Molly bristled at the idea that she never had fun. She had lots of fun. But deep down she knew that wasn't completely true, she enjoyed her life, but she wouldn't say it was exciting. She shook her head anyway.

"Suit yourself, I'm going out." He was almost to the door before she changed her mind.

"Wait, let me grab my cloak." Thomas chuckled as he watched the brunette rush around closing and stacking books, packing up her quills and ink, and finally grabbing her cloak from the back of her chair. They slipped out the door and into the hall.

"So, where are we going?" Thomas shrugged.

"I didn't really plan anything.. How about the Transfiguration Courtyard?" Molly nodded. That particular courtyard had benches and a large tree she had climbed her first year. The two walked through corridors and staircases until the reached their destination. Thomas joked with her about being the only Ravenclaw to stay up late, but doing so to study. Molly laughed along good-naturedly.

"So, why are you in Ravenclaw if you aren't studious?" Thomas seemed to consider the question before answering.

"Well, the Sorting Hat said I was clever enough to keep my true thoughts from it so it put my in Ravenclaw. But I've noticed most people think Ravenclaws are only studious. They aren't: they are described as witty, as well as intelligent. I think I'm a different kind of intelligent. I can look at things and see what no one else can." He gestured at the entrance to the courtyard. She stepped past him, looking up at the moonlight.

"Chivalrous as well as clever," she said. He conjured a blanket and sat down while Molly summoned some apples from the tree and joined him.

"Are you surprised?" He asked, smiling at her. She felt warmth blanket her body. Molly slid her cloak off her shoulders. "Are you taking off your clothes? That's a little faster then I usually go, Weasley." She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm hot, Jacobs."

"No, you're beautiful."

"You're joking," She said, dryly.

"I'm being serious." Molly rolled her eyes at the pun; she had heard it enough at home. But when she turned to look at him he had leaned back on his elbows and was looking up at her intently. She knew he wasn't joking.

"I'm not the one you want; Vic or Dom is. But not me.. I'm the smart one."

"Who said you can't be both?" She opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by his lips meeting hers. For a few seconds, Molly was free. Then her head took control, and she pushed him away.

"Stop! I don't do this.. _ever_."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Molly rolled her eyes; she'd had this same conversation all the time with Lucy when they were four and seven.

"Because I just don't." She started to stand up but Thomas grabbed her hand, and gently pulled her back onto the blanket.

"Remember what I asked you earlier? About you ever doing anything exciting? Well this is something exciting. And, sure, maybe it won't work, and we'll get up tomorrow and try to never think about it again. But maybe it will, and we'll be happy. But either way it'll be a story to tell. Stories are what make life worth living. If you don't have stories, you don't live." She stared at him.

"That was really deep and very poetic, but I can't do this."

"Take a risk Molly; for _once_ in your life take a risk." She considered it. Why shouldn't she? Like he said, the worst that could happen was that it wouldn't work out. She leaned in and kissed him. It seemed to last several days. In reality, it was only a couple minutes. When she pulled away, Thomas was lying on the blanket. Molly joined him, sighing.

"Was it worth it?" He asked as she snuggled up next to him.

"I thought you said anything was worth it for the story," She replied, dryly

"I'm still male! I want to know how good a kisser I am."

"Very good." Molly sat up, her hair falling over one shoulder. "Are we going to go back soon?" Thomas chuckled, propping himself up on one elbow.

"It's too early for you to change completely isn't it?" She stuck her tongue out at him as they both stood up, Thomas helping her. He then vanished the blanket, and they headed back to the tower. "Are you still the smart one?"

"Yes, nobody knows about this."

"Oh, so it was a bad choice?" They had reached the door with the bronze eagle knocker on it. Thomas grabbed and knocked it a few sharp times.

"What, like a garden, never stays the same?" The eagle asked.

"Life." Molly smiled at Thomas as she answered the question. They entered with no problem; after hearing Lucy's stories, Molly was glad they had a door guard that didn't scold.

"No." He looked at her, confused.

"No what?"

"No, it wasn't a bad choice." Thomas grinned. Molly had been wrong. She didn't hate his grin; she loved it.

"Then would you do me the honor of joining me at Hogsmeade next weekend?" She nodded, grinning back. "I will see you tomorrow at breakfast then. Good night Molly." He kissed her cheek and walked up the stairs to his dormitory. Molly packed up her things and followed, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Molly and Thomas just popped into my head as they are and I would like some feedback on them. Please and thank you for any reviews. **


	3. Step 3: The Fiery One & Puppy Love

**Step Three-Puppy Love**

Justin Cooper and Dominique Weasley: First love.

**Song-Heroes-David Bowie**

**Thanks to my beta: this is-ignorance who is amazing and getting these back to my super fast.  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**A/N: Dom and Freddie are thirteen.**

_

* * *

I_  
_I can remember_  
_Standing_  
_By the wall_  
_And the guns_  
_Shot above our heads_  
_And we kissed_  
_As though nothing could fall_  
_And the shame_  
_Was on the other side_  
_Oh we can beat them_  
_For ever and ever_  
_Then we can be Heroes_  
_Just for one day_

OoOoOo_  
_

"Oi! Dom! Dominique!" I looked up from the game of Exploding Snap I was playing with Lisa Wood. Freddie, my cousin, was slumped over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"What Freddie? We're busy."

"Why aren't you outside?" He demanded. "It snowed, and we are about to have a snowball fight." Normally that would get me outside in about two seconds but I was recovering from a cold, and it was so warm in the common room.

Freddie looked at me slyly, "Justin is out there with some other fourth years." I glared at him, even though I was happy at the news. I'd had a crush on Justin since my second year. Lisa grinned at me; she knew about my crush _after_ Freddie, which was odd because we were so close.

"Do you want to come Lisa? Colin's playing." Freddie knew that if he got Lisa to come, I'd follow.

"Sure, I'll go get my things." I heaved a dramatic sigh at Lisa's reply and went with her to get my own things. We hurried back down to Freddie, and followed him outside to the courtyard they were playing in. There were half a dozen third and fourth years, and Lisa's second year brother, Colin. We split into two groups and ran off to make battle plans. Justin was on my team along with my cousin and the two Woods siblings. He appointed himself leader; I supposed it was because he was oldest.

"We should be ready when they attack. Make some snowballs. The girls can do _that_." I was startled out of my daydream of Justin by his idea.

"Why should the girls do it? We can throw just as good as you can." Freddie and Lisa exchanged looks beside me. Justin looked taken aback.

"Well, all right then. Everybody get ready; do whatever you want. They'll attack soon." Freddie looked around curiously.

"Where'd they go? There's nobody here, they're all go-" His voice was cut off by a snowball to the face. We all spun around, frantically looking for the source of the attack. A rain of snowballs thudded down on us from above. Three fourth years had levitated themselves onto a roof behind us. Lisa grabbed Colin's hand and pulled him away from the line of fire. Freddie followed, waving his wand to make a tunnel in the snow. I ran after Justin. We both began to wave our wands, forming snowballs to fling at our enemies. Lisa and Colin dove into the snow cave and began making snowballs as fast as they could. I stood outside with Justin and Freddie, flinging the missiles at the others even faster than Lisa and Colin could make them. I laughed when Justin was hit in the head as he bent to grab a handful from Colin. He glared at me, his dark blonde hair plastered to his head.

"What's so funny, Weasley?" He threw the snowball, not at a foe but at me. It hit me square in the chest, splattering a mix of snow and mud all over me. Freddie, throwing snowballs as fast as he could, smirked.

"Aren't you two on the same team?" We just laughed more, simultaneously hurling weapons at him. The other team was bearing down on us. Soon, the Woods gave up their shelter to share with us. By then it was a big free-for-all; people were tripping over each other left and right. Freddie had given up on manually throwing and was levitating and shooting snowballs at everyone. Justin grabbed my hand to pull me out of the line of fire. I tripped over my own feet and fell into him, knocking both of us to the ground. We stared into each others' eyes a moment before I rolled off him, laughing hysterically. Lisa shot me a knowing look as I sat up, still giggling.

"Stop trying to help me, Justin; you aren't good at it." He sat up too. I stood and held out my hand to pull him up, ignoring the few snowballs that hit my side. We resumed our fighting. However, the two of us were soon backed up against a wall being pelted mercilessly.

"We won't be able to beat them!" I yelled over the screams of others.

"Run through them to the other side," He told me as quietly as he could. He made two snowballs and handed them to me.

"So you can throw these at them as you pass."

"We'll _never_ make it!" I cried dramatically. Justin grabbed my hand tightly.

"Yes we will, come on." We took off, snowballs in hand. I think we both hit Freddie; he was on the ground when we turned to survey the damage. Justin grabbed my other hand and began to spin me, laughing.

"It worked!" He yelled at me. It hadn't - we had only hit one person - but that didn't seem to bother him as he hugged me tightly and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We stared at each other, oblivious to the snowballs flying around us. Then Justin dropped my hands and we once again resumed the battle. As I ran at Lisa I thought:

_"All in all, not a bad snowball fight."_

OoOoOo

_I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them  
Just for one day  
We can be heroes  
Just for one day

* * *

_

**A/N: If you couldn't figure out, Dom and Freddie are thirteen. And I have a poll on this story on my profile.**_  
_


	4. Step 4: The Carefree One & Perfect Love

**Step Four-Perfect Love**

Fred Weasley II and Ava Jordan: A match made in (for lack of a better word) heaven

**Song-I'd Lie for You-Meatloaf**

**Thanks again to my beta: this is-ignorance.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but Miss Ava Jordan.**

**A quick note: I have apparently forgotten to mention that this story is for **_The Next Generation Challenge Competition _**by misswhiteblack.**

_

* * *

I'd pull the sun out from the sky to light your darkest night_  
_I wouldn't let one drop of rain fall down into your life_  
_Put your heart in my hands_

OoOoOo_  
_

"That will be three Galleons, four Sickles, and two Knuts." The boy handed over his money; he turned to leave but froze when he saw a girl come out of the back. Freddie, busy counting the coins, didn't notice until his cousin coughed. He looked up and chuckled at the expression on the preteen's face.

"Move on kid. She's out of your league." The other boy's face went red, and he hurried out with his bag. Freddie turned to look at the redhead behind him. Dom's arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked very annoyed.

"That was the sixth one this week. Sometimes I think your dad gave me robes that are too small on purpose." Even with her blue eyes snapping, her flame-colored hair pulled messily up, and her clashing magenta robes covered in soot, Dominique Weasley was very attractive. Unlike her brother and even her sister, she didn't like being looked at for her looks and preferred to work in the back, leaving Freddie to deal with the customers at the counter.

"Has Ava been here yet?" Dom asked him. Freddie shook his head. Ava Jordan had been his girlfriend for almost three years. She was a year behind Dom and Freddie in school. Since they wouldn't be seeing her for the next ten months, she had said that she would stop in while she was buying school things.

"She said she'd be here this week.. You don't think she came in while I was out making deliveries do you?"

"No, she didn't," Angelina Johnson-Weasley called to them from the back, "your father has been here all week, and you _know _he would have said something." George stuck his head out from behind a shelf of Canary Creams.

"She didn't come in; I promise I will tell you if she does." He looked at his niece. "And I did not give you robes that are too small on purpose; they aren't even too small, just tighter then what you normally wear.." Dom stuck her tongue out at him and returned to the back. George chuckled and ducked back behind the shelves. Freddie returned to his thinking about Ava: her silky black hair, her habit of twitching her nose when she concentrated..

"Earth to Freddie! Freddie, wake up now!" Ave grinned at him; her hazel eyes sparkled as she leaned over the counter to kiss him. Freddie couldn't help noticing that her shirt was cut lower then normal; he certainly wasn't complaining!

"Hello, Miss Jordan, won't you come back?"

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley, you're so kind." Instead of walking around the counter Ava jumped onto it and slid over into her boyfriend's arms.

"You can't do things the easy way, can you?"

"I love you, don't I?" She asked, stepping past him to the back. Dom pretended to gag when she saw them.

"You two are _cutesy_ to the point of making me sick." The girls hugged; after all, they'd been friends before Ava started dating Freddie. Angelina smiled and reached out to Ava, who hugged her just as tightly has she had Dom. After hearing people complain about girlfriends and mums not getting along Freddie, he was still getting used to the fact that his mum loved Ava. Sometimes it seemed better then him.

"So you finally decided to put Freddie out of his misery and come down? Where were you this summer? We hardly saw you." Ava shrugged and put an arm around Freddie's waist.

"I was home mostly. We went to see Dad's family for a week. I wish we had come over here more. I didn't get to see anyone all summer ,and now I'm going back to Hogwarts without you." She hugged him tightly. "And I only have a few minutes; Mum and Dad are already waiting at the bar with the boys." Angelina grinned, and moved past them to the door.

"Well it was nice seeing you, Ava, but I have to go watch the counter." She hugged Ava one last time and disappeared. Dom winked and followed, leaving them alone in the back room.

When they came out five minutes later it was with messy hair and flushed faces. Ava checked her watch, gave Freddie one last kiss, and hurried out the door.

Later that evening, as the Weasley family sat down to supper, Freddie got up the courage to ask something he'd wanted to ask for a while.

"Dad, I was wondering...-I mean, um-...do you think that I could possibly transfer to Hogsmeade?" Both his parents looked at him.

"Why?" George asked.

"Well, because of Ava. I didn't get to spend time with her this summer, and if I transfer I could see her on weekends...I miss her." Roxy snorted.

"We could tell; you spent a lot of time in the back room today." Freddie glared at his sister. Angelina hushed her daughter and shared a smile with George.

"We thought you'd never ask," She told him. Freddie looked at their faces hopefully.

"Is that a yes?" George nodded, for once, looking serious.

"You and Ava seem serious about each other. We talked to her parents, and we all think it would be fine for you to move closer to her." Freddie jumped up from the table, grinning like a little boy on Christmas.

"Thanks Dad.. _and _Mum." He hugged them both tightly, ignoring his sister and her muttered comments, while picking up his plate to take it to the kitchen.

"We knew Ava's dad in school; he had a thing for your mum." Freddie gagged where they couldn't see him. "But besides that, he was a fun guy." Angelina chuckled.

"I forgot about Lee's crush. He couldn't go a Quidditch match without saying something about my looks. I'm glad he finally got over it!" Her husband nodded enthusiastically. Freddie, walking back through on his way to his bedroom told them:

"Ava's middle name is Angelina."

* * *

**A/N: I've know the last line of this chapter since I found the challenge. I'd like to know what people think as usual. And while I will post the poll results at the end of the last chapter we are a third of the way through so I thought I post here anyway.**

**Out of 11 voters (including myself)**

**Rose and Lucy have 3 votes each**

**Lily has 2**

**Victoire, Molly II, and James each have 1**

**For those who voted for Lucy, she's next in line at Step 5. And those who voted for Rose, I'm looking forward to that chapter too.**


	5. Step 5: The Crazy One & Newish Love

**Step Five-Newish Love**

Lorcan Scamander and Lucy Weasley: Just friends? Yeah right, like we haven't heard that one before.

**Song-You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This-Toby Keith**

**Thank you to my beta: this is-ignorance.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**If I have done my math correctly (and wouldn't that just be a lovely surprise?) Lucy is 18 and Lorcan just turned 19.**

_

* * *

They're all watchin' us now_  
_They think we're falling in love_  
_They'd never believe we're just friends_  
_When you kiss me like this_  
_I think you mean it like that_  
_If you do baby kiss me again_

OoOoOo

I stepped out of the house and hurried across the yard to the marquee. It was in the winter so the ground was covered in snow, and the marquee was magically heated. When I reached the tables, I found someone in my seat: Lorcan Scamander was slouched in my chair, watching his parents dance.

"Hey, Scam, what's wrong?" He jumped at the sound of my voice and twisted around to look at me.

"Nothing! I'm just cold." I snorted.

"You've never been cold in your life." Lorcan glared at me. "Oh, and you're in my seat by the way." He pointed to the chair next to him. I sat down, sweeping my dress of blue and green (Louis called it teal; if he wasn't so 'popular' with girls I'd say that boy was Chasing for the other team.) out from beneath my folded legs so it wouldn't bunch up under me.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Lorcan shrugged.

"Good. Granddad came to visit, and he wouldn't stop talking about the Nargles in our mistletoe." I giggled at the look on his face; Lorcan had never understood some of his relatives in the Lovegood family. We returned to sitting quietly, something new and foreign to us. A slower song came on, and the couples met on the dance floor. I saw Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron bickering adoringly as they spun. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were dancing just as lively; my aunt began laughing when he dipped her dangerously close to the ground.

"Do you want to dance?" I glanced at Lorcan, a little surprised. We'd danced together before, mostly at family events and couple times at Hogwarts dances, but it had been almost a year.

"Sure." I stood up and followed him to the dance floor. He glanced at me awkwardly before holding out a hand. I took it, smiling at him. We shifted to the music, trying to find a comfortable movement.

"You look pretty tonight, Lucy." For some reason that made me blush. Maybe it was the fact that he used my name instead of my nickname. But he'd done that before. I reached down and plucked at my 'teal' dress. It wasn't the first time Lorcan had seen me dressed up, but it had been a few months.

"Thanks, Lorcan, you look nice too." And he did look nice in his new black dress robes.

"Something's different about you, Luce.. maybe it's your hair." My normal mess of curls had been twisted and pulled into a fancy knot.

"Mum and Molly worked an hour on it," I told him. Lorcan snorted loudly.

"I'm sure that went well." I tossed my head and glared at him.

"It looks good doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." The music sped up slightly, and I shook my hips to the beat, giving Lorcan my 'sexy' face. He laughed outright at that.

"Why do you act like that? _How_ do you act like that?" I shrugged, continuing my dance, now cha-cha-ing in circles around him.

"I don't know.. I just do. Hey! You never told me what was wrong, and don't say 'nothing'; I'll know if you're lying." He looked uncomfortable, and even a little embarrassed.

"You know Oliver Creevey?" I nod. "Well I got mad at him earlier."

"Lorcan, he's the quietest fourteen-year-old ever. What could he have possibly done to make you mad?"

"He danced with you." I stared at Lorcan.

"You're kidding." But his face told me different. My distant, emotionless friend is jealous of a fourteen-year-old boy that is two feet shorter then him. I've known Scam's feelings for me were more then just friendly since the end of fifth year, but he didn't know I knew. "Scam, he's fourteen! he's had a crush on Lily for two years. I danced with him because he's like a brother.." I giggle, and Lorcan looks like he wants to kill me.

"This isn't funny, Lucy."

"You're right.. It's hilarious!" I laugh a little louder, and he pushes me. I push him back and look around the marquee. "They're all staring at us." Lorcan smirked, apparently back to his normal self.

"Then let's give them something to _really_ stare at." And with that he spun me out and spun me back in close to him. I laughed loudly, feeling dizzy as he looked down at me with a very un-Lorcan like look on his face as he leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: And that was Miss Lucy, whose chapter is the shortest so far. Next at Step 6 is James, who I voted for in my poll.**** I'm updating fast, I'm not sure how long that's going to last so enjoy it while you can. And as well as having the poll on my fanfiction profile I have a quiz on Quizilla about which of my versions of the Next Gen characters you are.**


	6. Step 6: The 'Slow' One & Admitting Love

**Step 6-Admitting Love**

James Potter and Dahlia Longbottom: Well it took him long enough.

**Song-Hey There Delilah-The Plain White T's**

**Thanks to my beta: this is-ignorance, who got this back in about an hour.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except Delilah-I mean Dahlia.**

_

* * *

Hey there Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

OoOoOo

_**Dear Dahlia,**_  
_**How have you been? **__**There's something  
I've been meaning to tell yo-**_

_**Dahlia,**_  
_**I miss you a lot. There-  
**_

James crumpled up yet another piece of parchment and threw it at the wall. Leaning back in his chair and looking around his windowless flat, he thought about the girl he was trying to write a special letter to. Dahlia Longbottom was as fiery-haired as any Weasley, two years younger, _and_ one of his best friends. He'd known her forever, but they had only been friends since his fifth year. His cousin and another best friend, Lucy, had been nagging him for months about telling Dahlia how he really felt about her.

_"You know you like her, James, just admit it; it's not healthy to keep that stuff deep inside your shriveled, little heart."_

Just because things worked out for her and Lorcan didn't mean they would for James and Dahlia. Most of their relationship was built on fights, both verbal and physical. And then came the teasing. James would never forget the teasing. When they were younger, James had pronounced her name 'Delilah' to annoy her. As they got older, he teased her with other things.

"Hey, Weasley! Oh. Sorry, Longbottom."

"OI! Midget!"

"Flamehead, what's up?"

"Why is all your hair red?"

Dahlia's retorts varied in content, but similar in feeling.

"I guess vision problems are hereditary."

"How's the view up there?"

"Not much, jackass."

"Merlin, Potter, what the hell is with you and my hair?"

However, if he mispronounced her name, she couldn't say anything but incoherent words and curses. Laughing inwardly, James pulled a new sheet of parchment towards him.

_**Hey there Delilah,  
Can you still light a room with your hair? If so, please come**_  
_**live with me, as my flat is always dark.. How is everything at**_  
_**Hogwarts? Are Rose and Scorpius together?**__** Does Lily have a  
boyfriend? Tell me as soon as one of these**__** happens because  
I will need to start working on my Avada**__** Kedavra immediately!  
I miss you, Carrottop. Practice here**__** is painful. But I made  
the team right out of Hogwarts so I**__** can't really complain...  
Who am I kidding? I can and I definitely will.**_

He considered what else he could tell her. Lucy, Rose, Lily, and pretty much all of his female relatives were always telling him that girls liked it when guys were sensitive and shared their secrets and feelings. He frantically scraped his brain for a secret, one that didn't make him look like an ass, or worse, an idiot. He finally thought of one, and it even had to do with Dahlia.

_**I never told you this, and don't laugh! **__**I only got serious **__**about**__**  
Quidditch because of you. Yes, I used 'that awful 'pun' as you**__**  
call it. But I am serious about the Quidditch thing. I mean,  
my**__** name is James Potter; I made the Gryffindor team as  
Chaser**__** at twelve. I didn't want to be my granddad reincarnated.  
I**__** mean, I even look like him. I wanted to be me and only me.**__**  
And then you joined the team-damn you!-, and suddenly  
it**__** mattered to be amazing. So I worked (Though I didn't  
have**__** to work very hard; it's in my blood, after all.) and  
now look**__** at me. I'm the starting Chaser for Puddlemere  
United. **_

He sighed and re-read his letter. Now came the _even_ harder part: telling her his feelings. This was something James never did to anybody not in his family, and he wasn't sure how good he was at it.

_**Anyway,**__** I'm writing to you because there is something I've wanted**_  
_**to tell you, but I thought you might laugh. That's why I'm not  
telling you in person.**__** There's another way I'm like my**_  
_**granddad; I fell in love with a redhead that spends most**_  
_**of her life mad at me. Even when you're mad at me, your**_  
_**glare makes me so happy. I use those memories to make**_  
_**my Patronus. Yes, I use memories of you being mad at me**_  
_**as happy memories. Hey! There is a lot of them! If you don't**_  
_**feel the same way, I'll understand. But if you do, why the**_  
_**hell didn't you tell me? Sorry, I'm just trying to lighten the mood**_  
_**after this random confession of love. Anyway, two more**_  
_**years and we can be together.. if you want. Well, you be**_  
_**good (but not too good) and try not to miss me. I'm off**_  
_**making history, like I do (Kidding! No one's heard of me,**_  
_**yet.). I've still have so much to say, but Snidget is pecking**_  
_**my fingers so I'll write again soon.**_  
_**Take care Dahlia. I love you,**_  
_**James**_

James folded up the letter and attached it to Snidget; what the hell had he been thinking when he let Lily name his owl? He had a love-hate relationship with the bird, one that made his parents laugh and his Uncle Ron cringe. James tiptoed to out the door and down the stairs, careful not to wake his landlord. He was a little behind on the rent, mostly because he hadn't been paid yet; his obstinate landlord refused to believe it because James was 'one of those self-centered Quidditch players'. James pushed open the door to the street and sent his owl off. As he sneaked back into his rooms, he felt happier then he had in weeks.

OoOoOo_**  
**_

Miles away, in a castle by a lake, a girl with flaming red hair was awakened by a loud tapping at her dormitory window. She threw off her blankets and got out of bed. When she opened the window, a small, golden brown owl fluttered into the room and began flying around her head, hooting loudly.

"Merlin's pants, shut up!" She whispered, trying to grab the excited bird. She finally got the letter off his leg and opened it quickly. She read it and re-read it, again and again; smiling, she dug through her bag until she found a scrap piece of parchment. By the light of the moon, Dahlia scribbled a reply. Once she finished, she attached it to the still hooting owl and tossed him out of the window.

_Dear Jackass,_  
_What the hell took you so long? Of course, I love you._  
_Dahlia (not Delilah)_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" James danced around the street, still in his underwear. Snidget looked at his owner with a very confused expression on his little owl face. James grabbed him and tore back into the building and up the stairs, ignoring the stares and mutters from the other tenants and passersby on the street.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He screamed at his poor, defenseless owl. Lily would scold him later for traumatizing it.

"Here Snidget, have some treats! Have the whole box, you lovely little monster, you!" He rethought that promise when Snidget began to choke. James squeezed his pet's chest much more gently and kindly than usual and removed the box from the cage. Half-running around the room and half-dancing, James made his bed, brushed his hair, swept the floor (feeling very much like Cinderella) and, all in all, acted nothing like himself. James tossed on his clothes and continued dancing out the door and down the hall.

"You owe rent, Mister Potter!" James didn't curse the landlord like he would have yesterday (at least, in his mind); instead he hugged the man and handed him all the coins in his pockets.

"I'll have more tonight!" He called, running down the stairs, out the front door, and down the street. The landlord watched him go, just as confused as Snidget had been.

"SHE LOVES ME!" He screamed to the world as he entered the stadium for practice.

* * *

**A/N: This has obviously had stuff added to it. The reason being that I'm posting this story on another site and I can't have letters that take up more then 1/3 of the chapter. I'll have to add more later but this was all I could think of for now. If you want to read the added added stuff mention it in your review and I'll PM you when it's posted.  
Halfway through, at the last second I decided to put in Dahlia's response. I had a review about making Hugo a ladies man and because it is a anonymous review I will reply here. While one of the boys is a ladies man it isn't Hugo. And also not all of these are stories about them finding 'the one'. So far Molly and Dom have just been about guys they liked at one point. Please leave a review or five.**

**Next is someone that seems to be very popular in my poll.**


	7. Step 7: The Different One & Friend Love

**Step 7-Friend Love**

Tyler Longbottom and Roxanne Weasley: Dating would ruin them.**  
**

**Song-Just The Way You Are-Billy Joel**

**A/N: So obviously I lied. This character is not popular on my poll, she has 1 vote. I forgot about her being before Rose so I'm sorry if anyone got excited. Also, ROxy got a makeover so if you read her first version this one is a bit different.  
**

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything you recognize.**

_

* * *

I need to know that you will always be _  
_The same old someone that I knew _  
_What will it take till you believe in me _  
_The way that I believe in you._

OoOoOo

Tyler Longbottom sat in the Hogwarts kitchens, doing his homework_._ The portrait door slammed shut_._ Roxy wandered through the kitchens, ignoring the various house elves offering food. Instead, she picked up a serving platter and studied her reflection. Dark braids framed a light brown face and watery, red-rimmed eyes.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall." Roxy jumped, turning to face the speaker.

"Merlin, Ty, you scared me! What are you doing here, anyway?"

"My homework." Roxy rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, but why in here? You know we have a perfectly good common room -or hell- even the library." Tyler smiled sheepishly.

"But if I do it here, the house elves give me food." Roxy laughed and sat down next to him.

"Don't let my Aunt Hermione hear you say that."

"Excuse me," he said politely to a house elf, "could I have a plate of cookies please?" The elf hurried off into a crowd of elves. Roxy grinned and shook her head at him.

"Don't ever change." Tyler smiled at her as the house elf came back with a plate of piping hot, chocolate chip cookies.

"Why?"

"Because everybody else is. Lily, Louis, and Hugo all started school this year; they're not babies anymore. Freddie made Quidditch captain, and now _he's_ all serious." She shook her head in amazement. "And Al and Rose hit puberty; Al's not talking to anyone but Rose, and Rose isn't talking about anything _but_ boys. So you, Mister Longbottom, you just stay the way you are." Tyler considered all this a moment before handing her a cookie.

"What's this for?"

"Eating."

"Nah, really?" Roxy rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"It will make you feel better."

"Make me feel better? But there's nothing wrong." Her friend raised his eyebrows.

"You just went on a rant about your cousins growing up. I think something is wrong."

"I don't think there's something _wrong_; I just don't like when things are different. I've got enough 'different' in my life without adding some." She tugged at her thick, dark braids.

"What kind of different?" Tyler asked.

"I'm different! Until this year, I was the only Hufflepuff Weasley in a hundred years. And I still _look_ different. Maybe I could dye my hair red." Tyler choked on his cookie. Roxy thumped him on the back as some house elves cam running with a glass of water.

"Why?"

"For kicks, to see what it's like to say my name and _not _have people say 'really?' in an annoyingly surprised tone." Her gaze had become steely. "You'd think there's enough prejudice in our world about blood without adding some about appearance." Tyler shrugged.

"When I say Longbottom, people either laugh or ask questions about the Battle." Roxy sighed in sympathy; no one liked to be asked about the Battle, but least of all, the children of those who had fought in it. In their first year, Roxy and Tyler had bonded over the fact that they hated the fame and expectations their names brought.

"Well, we'll just have to grow up and do our own, crazy, brave, somewhat stupid thing, and then people will know us for us." Tyler laughed and slung an arm around her.

"I know yours will be 'famous Quidditch star'; I wonder what mine will be..." Roxy nudged him.

"Whatever it is, you're staying the same right?"

"Of course. For you, I will never change anything about myself." Instead of punching him like she usually did when he made sarcastic comments, Roxy snuggled into him.

"You know I love you, right?" She whispered. Tyler nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She sat up and shoved him away; he shoved back. They both grinned at each other and each grabbed another cookie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm much happier with this Roxy. Although in my mind they are the same, just at different times of life, this one is easier to like. And if you've already left a review I would still like to know what you think of the new Roxy so either leave a anonymous one or PM me. I'm not trying to get a lot of reviews I just want to know what you think of my changes.  
**


	8. Step 8: The Jealous One & OnOff Love

**Step Eight-On/Off Love**

Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley: There hasn't been a romance this dangerous since Ron and Hermione.

**I Won't Say I'm in Love-Disney **

**Thanks to my beta: this is-ignorance, who is absolutely wonderful.  
**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I own nothing, not even the _The Notebook_ quote I used at the last minute. I really like Rose too, I wish she was mine, in small doses.**

**A/N: This is the worst chapter so far because our lovely Rosie is a bit of a potty mouth. She actually wanted to say worse things but I wouldn't let her.**

**

* * *

**

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_  
_I guess I've already won that_  
_No man is worth the aggravation_  
_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

OoOoOo

"That arrogant, egotistical, self-centered, son of a bitch!" Rose threw another vase against the wall. It broke with a satisfying shattering sound. Albus yawned as he repaired the pieces and summoned them back to the table.

"This is the fourth time you two have broken up; _surely_, you can't have anything more to fight about." Rose glared at her cousin.

"It's the third time actually. And we have plenty to argue about, thanks to that bastard." The door opened as she threw a plate at it. Lily carefully stuck her head in and looked around the room.

"Hey, Rose, I thought you'd be in here. Hi, Al, what are you doing?" The older two waved at the newcomer.

"Hello, Lily, we're just holed up in the Room of Requirement, getting over Rose's latest break-up." The fifteen-year-old grinned.

"Oh, isn't this the fifth time they've ended it?"

_"Third,"_ Rose snapped, getting tired of throwing things. She sat down next to Albus. Lily sat cross-legged in front of her brother and cousin.

"What did he do this time?" She asked, wearily. Albus snorted and then tried to look sorry about it.

"I saw him talking to Rebecca Warwick in the hall yesterday." Twin blank stares were all she got in response. "And her boobs were practically _hanging_ out of her shirt. And you _know_ she's had her eye on him for years." Lily opened her mouth and then closed it. Then she opened it again.

"Um, Rosie, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Rose stared incredulously at Lily.

"Not at all. No girl can look at my man. Ever." Albus glanced at his sister.

"He really isn't your 'man' anymore Rose. He's his own person." Rose snorted.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! He's mine." Before either of her cousins could protest, they all heard a knock on the door.

"Rose? Rose, I know you're in there; I can see the door! Let me in." The three looked at each other.

"Let him in; you need to talk, and the room didn't hide the door. You _obviously_ want to talk to him." Rose rolled her eyes, but didn't hex Albus, who considered himself very lucky to get off unscathed. She stood up and held out her arms.

"Alright, Room, let him in." The door opened and a boy with blond hair and blue gray eyes entered.

"Hello, Albus.. Lily." The Potter siblings nodded at him.

"Hey, Scorpius," Lily replied, assuming she was allowed to speak and look at him, as she was his girlfriend's cousin and, therefore, not a threat. Rose didn't hex her either, so she figured she'd assumed right.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Rose's voice slashed across the room like a whip.

"On last name basis are we, Weasley?"

"Don't you get mouthy with me! I'm mad at you and that doesn't help! What the hell were you thinking?" Scorpius matched her, glare for glare.

"I was thinking that I was talking to a housemate about a homework assignment! Why are you always so damn possessive?"

"Did you look at her boobs?" Scorpius blinked.

"When you ask me questions like that, there is _no_ safe answer." Albus grinned from his seat.

"That's true, Rosie."

"Shut up, Albus," snapped Rosie and Lily.

"Leave Al alone, Rosie! He's the only one ever on my side."

"He is not! He's _my_ cousin, not yours. And don't call me Rosie; I don't like it."

"But Al just did, and you didn't say anything to him." Lily thought that sometimes Scorpius just liked to throw more fuel on the fire. That was all very well for him, but she would have to clean it up later.

"That's because he's my cousin, stupid; and, like I said, I'm mad at you right now. I actually hate you!" Scorpius smirked; he'd fought with Rose enough to know when she was losing steam.

"No, you don't; you love me. I love you even when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are, ninety-nine percent of the time."

"No! I hate you. You're such an asshole!"

"You love me, and you know it." Rose turned and started to walk away. Scorpius followed, still grinning like a madman. Lily and Al, used to these fights, requested for the room to give them a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavored Beans; they waited for the big finish with anticipation.

"No I don't!"

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it, and I'll stop."

"NO!"

"Sa-"

"Fine!" Rose cut him off. "I freaking love you! Will you leave me alone now?"

"If you kiss me I will." Albus and Lily packed up their Beans and decided to leave. As they closed the door, Albus shook his head.

"How do they do it? It's _tiring_ to watch." Lily shrugged as the sound of breaking tableware came from the room behind them.  
Back in the Room of Requirement, Rose gasped as her newly-reinstated boyfriend pinned her to the wall.

"You're still a asshole."

"And you're still a pain in the ass."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now shut up and kiss me."

OoOoOo

_It's too cliche_  
_I won't say I'm in love_

_At least out loud,_  
_I won't say I'm in love

* * *

_

**A/N: Well people were waiting for this one so I hope I did it justice. Let me know what you think, I love my reviews.**

**Poll at two-thirds of the way through: 13 votes, new readers please vote.  
**

**Rose: 4**

**Lucy: 3**

**Lily: 2**

**Victoire: 1**

**Molly II: 1**

**James: 1**

**Roxanne: 1**

**Nobody seems to want to read about the boys. I hope you get over that because the next two chapters are boys. I will be making another poll when this story is finished about which one you liked the best so if that's what your are voting for on this one stop. Just vote for the one you want to read about.**


	9. Step 9:The Distant One & Vulnerable Love

********

Step 9-Vulnerable Love

Albus Potter and Meg Finnigan: They know the things no one else does.

**Song-Iris-the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing you think belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: This did not get as good a check as my other chapters got so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm trying to get at least two more chapters posted this week.**

_

* * *

_

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now_

OoOoOo

"Al?" Albus Potter jerked awake; he'd always been a light sleeper, and the soft voice at his window was enough to wake him.

"Meg? S'at you?" He groped for his wand and muttered, "_Lumos._" The spell lit up the pale face and reddish hair of Meg Finnigan. He stepped closer to the window.

"What're you doing here? It's..." he glanced at the clock, "1:07 in the morning." She shrugged, her usual smile dim on her face.

"Well come in," Al said, always polite, even if his guest happened to be perched on a branch outside his bedroom window. Meg swung one leg over the windowsill and then the other, making Al's heart race a bit; one reason was because of the shorts she was wearing, and the other was that he was scared she was going to fall. She walked past him to his bed and slid in. Al, after some deliberation, followed, climbing on the other side and taking her hand.

"Something tells me this isn't a social visit." She rolled over so she was facing away from him. Al slid over behind her and put his arm around her.

"Come on.. I know you," He murmured into her hair, "what's wrong?"

"They're fighting again. Gran came to visit; you know how that sets Mum off.. Anyway, Mum and Gran got into it over supper, and even after we all went to bed, I could hear Mum and Dad going at it. Erica's asleep and the boys managed to get themselves out of the house all night, so I was the only one that heard them." Meg, normally a very cheerful girl, sounded like her heart was broken.

"Meg, you know they don't mean it! They love each other. Hell, when they're not fighting you complain they can't keep their hands off each other."

"I know! But it's awful to hear." Al found her hand and squeezed.

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?" Meg was silent for a moment and then spoke so quietly that Al barely heard her.

"I'm afraid.. that we'll end up like them." She rolled over so she could face him. "I'm afraid we'll get to be hateful to each other all the time."

"We won't," Al told her gently. Meg shook her head at him.

"How do you know? We might; my grandparents were like this, now my parents. I don't want to be like this. I don't want to hurt a child that way."

"Well, I think you're getting ahead of yourself; we don't _have_ children, and I doubt we will have any in the near future. _And_ your grandmother didn't tell your grandfather that she was a witch until after they were married; I think that might have caused some friction."

"What about my parents? How are you going to 'explain' that away? They are both magical."

"Well, like I said, when they aren't fighting you say they can't keep their hands off each other." Meg smiled a little.

"So, you're saying our best hope is that our relationship bounces from one extreme to the other?" Al grinned.

"Rose and Scorpius seem very happy with that situation. But I don't think we'll be like that. I'm smart enough not to fight with you, and you don't try to fight with me. I think we're okay." Meg sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"I hope so." They lay there, just looking at each other. "Well I suppose I should leave. It doesn't seem right, leaving Erica to deal alone." She started to get out of the bed, but Al stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You said she's asleep; if I remember right, nothing wakes her up. I know you don't want to leave, but just stay here-at least for a little while."

"Well..."

"Margaret Finnigan, I know when your lying face, and you're making it right now. You don't want to leave! Admit it." Meg's smile got wider, and she climbed back in.

"Fine. But only because you asked so nicely."

"Sarcasm is not a good look for you." She snorted and curled up next to him. "Love you, Meg."

"Love you too, Al. And thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Albus is the first character to have his chapter totally rewritten. It was originally about Meg and Al's anniversary and as part of her present he showed her his secret talent, playing guitar. I'm pretty sure I was on some sort of high at the time (I wrote it around Thanksgiving, lots of sweets) so I made a different version of their relationship. And if anyone was hoping that I'd tell her mother (don't know why they would but still) I won't simply because you find out in the next chapter. Hugo has a issue with Meg's sister and not knowing who their mother is part of the story.**


	10. Step 10: The Loyal One & Scary Love

**Step 10-Scary Love**

Hugo Weasley and Erica Finnigan: A bit onesided

**Song-Taylor the Latte Boy, Rebuttal-I'm not positive, the original was written by Marcy Heisler and**** Zina Goldrich****. I'm not sure if they wrote the rebuttal too.**

**Thanks again to my beta: this is-ignorance, I feel the need to thank her every chapter because she's being so fast.  
**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
**

Instead of posting lyrics like I did to the others here's a performance of the song on YouTube. It won't let me post the full link so you have to go to YouTube and add this to it.**  
**

.com/watch?v=AU4zvpqTGvE

**

* * *

Lily and Louis**

"Lily, can I ask you something?" The redhead looked over at her cousin.

"Sure. What did you do?" Hugo's ears went pink.

"Nothing! Why would you think I did anything?"

"Because you have this ability to always be doing something. Even when you're doing nothing, you're doing something," explained Louis, the Ravenclaw in the group. Lily nodded in agreement.

"He's right. You are_ a bit_ accident prone."

"Oh, shut up both of you. I'm trying to ask you for advice."

"Sorry! We're listening."

"There's this girl-"

"Ooo!" Lily cut him off, "if it's a girl problem, you should talk to someone else."

"Speak for yourself. I give great advice and have plenty of experience," Louis declared loudly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"With who? Your pillow? C'mon Hugo, you can talk to Mum and Dad."

**Harry and Ginny**

"DAD! Hugo's got a girl problem, and he wants to talk to you!" Harry jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice.

"Lily, please try not to yell in the house, especially when you're right behind me."

"Sorry, Dad." He turned in his chair to look at the three twelve-year-olds, all standing in a neat row.

"Girl problems, huh? You're obviously your father's son, although you're getting interested earlier then he did. So who's the girl you've got a crush on?" Harry asked as Ginny came in from the other room.

"Hugo's got a crush? Our Hugo?" She cut in before her nephew could even answer Harry.

"No, I don't have a crush on her. She has a crush on me, and she won't leave me alone." Ginny covered her mouth with her hand as Lily and Louis laughed. Harry glared at them, but his own eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Who is this girl?" Ginny asked, once she got herself under control. Hugo went red.

"Her name's Erica, Erica Finnigan. She's Meg's sister." All four jaws dropped. They knew Meg quite well since Al starting to date her a few months before, but they only saw the rest of the Finnigan family once or twice a year.

"Not Seamus and L-" Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.

"I think she is -and Hugo- you should talk to your dad about this girl." Hugo sighed, wondering if he would ever get help.

**Ron and Hermione**

"Dad, I'm having problems with this girl."

"Talk to your mother."

"Her name is Erica Finnigan."

"For the love of Merlin, don't talk to your mother!" Ron looked slightly panicked, especially when his wife walked through the door.

"Don't talk to me about what?" She asked. Hugo shot his father an apologetic glance and opened his mouth.

"Girls."

"Nothing." They both spoke at the same time. Hermione looked back and forth between them.

"All girls or one in particular?"

"Erica Finnigan," Hugo said, despite his father's wild head shaking, "she keeps following me around and won't leave me alone."

"Erica Finnigan? Seamus and Lavender's youngest?" Hugo nodded as his mother turned to smirk at her husband.

"Well, Ron, what do you think he ought to do? Hide behind the nearest person when he sees her coming? Or pretend to be asleep when she tries to talk to him?" Ron opened his mouth as Hugo ducked out of the room and down the hall. If that was what his sensible, smart, cool-headed mother thought, he didn't even want to hear what his father thought. Even he knew those ideas were bad.

**The Great One (A.K.A. Rose)**

Hugo trudged up the stairs; he'd asked everyone he could think of and still didn't know what to do. He paused outside the door he had dubbed 'The Gates of Hell', otherwise, known as, 'Rose's room'. He could ask _her_, if he was feeling brave; but he wasn't. Before he could continue down the hall, however, the door opened.

"Quit standing outside my door! I can hear you breathing, and it's creepy." With her standing there glaring at him, Hugo was reminded of the time he compared his cousins to things in his head. Dom was fire; Lucy was light (candle light to be exact); Vic was honey; and Rose was an apple. Not just any apple, but the apple from the Muggle story their mother read them when they were little. It was called Snow White. It was a deep red, deceptively sweet-looking apple but deadly under it all. Hugo loved Rose, but she terrified him.

"Uh, sorry, Rosie.. Hey, you know about girls right?" Rose rolled her eyes but nodded, "well, there's this girl, Erica, that won't leave me alone. What should I do?" Rose looked at him scornfully.

"Tell her to leave you alone."

"Does that work?"

"It should! If it doesn't, I'll take care of her." Rose had a dangerous glint in her eyes as she pushed him away and started to shut the door. "Now, leave me alone." Hugo left her alone. He really hoped Erica would listen to him and stop following him around. If she didn't, he would really hate to have to go to her funeral.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, in case anyone cares or wants to know. Hugo is twelve in this so Rose is fourteen. Albus was sixteen in his chapter so he and Meg were dating two years when his took place. Please review and there are only two chapters left!**


	11. Step 11:The Sweet One & Waiting for Love

**Step 11-Waiting for Love**

Lysander Scamander and Lily Potter: She waited for him to see her.**  
**

**Song-Strange and Beautiful-Aqualung**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

**Here's Lily, who is quite popular on my poll. There isn't much longer to vote so if you haven't yet I would really like you too, not that there's much point.**

_

* * *

Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first, _  
_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes, _  
_And I know, the waiting is all you can do, _  
_Sometimes..._

OoOoOo_  
_

**The First Time She Knew**

She was eight, and he had come to see her brother. When he arrived, his mother talked with her mother for a while in the kitchen. The children all rushed upstairs to play, all of the boys but her.

"Go away, Squirt," James snapped at her when he saw her standing in the hall. She glared at him, hands on her hips, already the spitting image of her mother and both grandmothers.

"Al wants me, don't you, Al?" She looked to Al for help; he always stood up for her. But this time, he just looked at her guiltily, and then stared at the floor. She felt betrayed; even some years later it hurt. It was only because he felt included for once, and he knew that defending the tag-along baby sister would send him right out the door as well.

"Lay off her, James; she's all right." She glanced up at Lysander. Even then, he was so tall! His blue eyes seemed to be pieces of the sky, and she was lost for good.

**Jealousy**

She was eleven and excited to be finally going to Hogwarts. As she walked through the train, looking for some of her cousins, she saw him. He was sitting with James and Lucy; they were all laughing, and she saw Lucy jump on his lap and hug him tightly. Lysander grinned and let her sit on him, and it was Lorcan who _finally_ got her off. Lily felt her stomach drop, and her face get hot. She wanted to march right in there and slap her cousin right in the face. The thought made her stop short. Why would she do that? She loved Lucy; she was one of her favorite cousins. She didn't want to hurt her. _Even_ if Lucy did have the one thing Lily wanted.

**Heartache**

She was thirteen and walking through the halls at school. Three years at school had made her more confident; she was the star Seeker and teachers loved her, even the ones that didn't know her before school. There were times she felt untouchable. As she turned a corner into one of the courtyards, a sight made her stop short. Lysander, in his usual place under one of the trees, was busily sketching away. The sun glinted off his blonde hair and cast a shadow on his face. Lily debated her choices: continue the way she had started, and just pretend he wasn't there; turn and run the other way; or do the unthinkable and go talk to him. She chose the unthinkable.

"Hi, Lysander." She had never been able to call him just 'Ly' like her cousins did. He looked up, surprised.

"Lily? I haven't talked to you in a while. Here, sit down." He moved his bag, making a place for her. She sat down, happily noticing that their legs were touching.

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm finishing a picture I started of Luce and Lorcan." Lily leaned over to look. It was beautiful! Of course, to her, anything he did would be beautiful, but this _really_ was. Lucy and Lorcan were huddled together on a bench in the library, laughing. She could see Madam Pince in the background, glaring, and James's face peeking into the corner of the drawing. It was then that she realized that Lucy didn't love Lysander; at least, not as more then a brotherly friend. She loved _Lorcan_. Just as Lily felt an overwhelming hope fill her, a dark-haired girl appeared in the doorway. She had lovely dark hair, and for the first time, Lily hated her own red mane. Lysander jumped up and packed his things.

"It was nice talking to you, Lily." She nodded, already feeling her hopes weaken. When he walked over to the girl and kissed her sweetly, the hope inside her died completely.

**Embarrassment**

She was sixteen and looking for ways to rebel. It was New Year's Eve, and she had nicked a bottle of firewhiskey from the party her parents were throwing that she had obstinately refused to go to. Most of the boys there would follow her around, wanting to kiss her at midnight. Lily didn't want kisses from just anyone right now; she wanted someone special.. And so she sat outside, huddled up against the cold; the amount of alcohol she had tossed back was making her feel warm again and quickly. The popping sound of someone apparating made her jump. Lysander was walking up the street. When he saw the lone teenager, he came to an abrupt halt.

"Lily? What's that in your hand?" Lysander looked serious and more then a little worried. "Lily Luna Potter is that _firewhiskey_?"

"Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't. What d'you care?"

"Lily, give me the bottle." Lysander reached toward Lily's hand, but the girl jerked away.

"All right, Lily, hand over the bottle." Lily considered it; she trusted him and, with much reluctance, she gave him the bottle. He shrank it and put it in his pocket. "Let's get you inside." He stood up and pulled Lily to her feet. She swayed but remained standing. As they walked to the door, they could hear the clock inside chime midnight. Before she lost the courage, Lily smashed her lips into Lysander's, clawing at him. Lysander pushed her away and held her arms.

"What the hell!" It was the first time she'd ever heard him swear, and it almost shocked her into sobriety. "Lily, we can't do this. _I _can't do this."

"But-but why?" Lysander sighed and helped her though the door and into the sitting room right off the hall.

"Because, Lily, you're sixteen, and that's too young to be with a guy my age." She burst into tears. Lysander looked like he didn't know what to do. He helped her lay down and rubbed her back for a few minutes, before leaving to go find his brother.

"I'll be back in a little while. Stay here.." Lily didn't think she'd ever move again. Instead, she would simply lie on the couch, feeling awful and somewhat sick with embarrassment.

**Surprising Joy**

She was twenty and living in London. Right out of Hogwarts, she had been offered positions on four or five different Quidditch teams. She had chosen the Harpies, feeling that since her position was her father's the least she could do was play for her mother's team. She was walking home one day from practice when she saw _him_. Lysander Scamander. She hadn't seen him in a couple years, not since her graduation from Hogwarts. They hadn't talked, not since that horrible New Year's. She stopped a few feet away as they looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say. Lysander spoke first.

"You look good." Lily glanced down at herself. She was wearing her usual 'I just had a long, sweaty practice so I'm going to get home as fast as possible before someone sees me' outfit. It included a dark sweatshirt and jeans with her hair pulled up and wet from her post-practice shower.

"Thanks. So do you." There was more silence.

"So, I'm in town for a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and catch me up on what's been going on. I know about Luce and Lorcan, but that's about it." Lily considered it; there were roughly thirty other people he could ask besides her.

"Did my mother put you up to this?" Lysander grinned, obviously happy that the awkward part was over.

"No. I just figured that if anyone was going to know everything it would be you! I hear someone's at your place every day." Lily rolled her eyes.

"They just can't let me leave for good." She checked her watch. "Pick me up at eight?" Lysander nodded.

"I'll see you then."

**A Happy Beginning**

They were married six months later. Everyone thought it was such a whirlwind romance, and that it would never last. Lily knew better than that; she had loved him since she was eight-years-old.

* * *

**A/N: Just one more to go. I hope you liked this chapter. It had (if I'm remembering right) three other versions besides this one. I'm thinking of posting them along with Al's other version. Anyway, please review.**


	12. Step 12: The Flirty One & Bored Love

**Step 12-Bored Love**

Louis Weasley and Maggie Wood: She'd eat him alive.

**Song-Does Your Mother Know-ABBA (although I used the Mamma Mia lyrics because they work better with the situation)**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta: this is-ignorance, I still can't believe I made the deadline.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC Quidditch players.**

* * *

_You're so hot__  
Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't  
Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do_

OoOoOo

"I think you've got an admirer, Maggie," Lucy called from her place on the ground where she was bouncing a Bludger against the wall, waiting for her fellow Beater to show up.

_"Maggie, vous regardez aussi magnifique comme toujours." _Maggie_,_ a seventh year and Gryffindor's Keeper, sighed and turned to look at the edge of the Quidditch pitch. A few feet away, and below her, was a tall, blonde boy, leaning against one of the stands. At the sound of their cousin's voice, Lily and James both spun around to stare at him.

"I've told you before, Louis, and I'll tell you again. I don't care how much French you speak to me! You are still thirteen, and I _won't_ go out with you."

_"Mais je suis un quatorze matures." _Maggie glared at him and swooped down to land her broom almost on top of him. Louis didn't even flinch.

"And stop with the French thing; it's annoying!" He tried to push past her; even though he was taller, Maggie didn't move.

"Fine. But it's my best tool with the ladies."

"You have got _a lot_ to learn about women, Louis Weasley." Hoping that was the end of the conversation, she turned back to her team.

"Right everyone, as we are waiting on Finn we'll start with chasing. James, I swear if you make that face again I'll-"

"The third and fourth year ladies of Hogwarts would disagree with you. And a couple of fifth years too," Louis cut her off. Maggie made a face, choosing not to say anything. "Face it, Wood, I'm the best looking guy in school; you can't resist me forever."

"Watch me! You really aren't my type, you know."

"What's your type?" She looked sideways at him.

"For one thing, older; less blonde, for another."

"What's wrong with being blonde?" She shrugged and studied her notes.

"Nothing, I guess. I just don't like blondes."

"But they have more fun; therefore, you would have more fun by association." Maggie shook her sandy braid and spun to look at him.

"You couldn't handle my kind of fun." The other girls on the team landed to stand behind her. Lucy and Lily were both looking at Louis with expressions of disgust. James, still in the air, let out a whoop.

"I believe in you, Louis!" All four girls looked up to stare at him.

"Potter, I'm captain, and I told you to start practicing."

"But Dahlia isn't." Louis took this form of distraction to flick his wand. The Gryffindor Quidditch team froze as waltz music blared from nowhere.

"That's impressive," Lily muttered as her cousin grabbed Maggie's hands and began to lead her around the field. She was so surprised that she actually followed for a minute or two before jerking away roughly.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Louis smiled at her, looking annoyingly cute.

"C'mon, Maggie, dance with me."

"You think this is funny, don't you?" Maggie snapped, but she was fighting a smile.

"I think it's the best practice we've had all year!" Finn yelled as he started to come down from the stands.

"Finnigan! Get over here and dance with me!" Lily called, pulling him onto the pitch. Lucy and Dahlia exchanged eye rolls but grabbed Colin and James, pulling them into the dance. Louis took Maggie's hands again, and this time, she didn't pull away.

"Ah, so you'll dance with me. How about a date to Hogsmeade then?" Maggie shook her head.

"Has anyone ever told you you're really tall?" Louis, already a head taller than her, grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"You're a cute kid, Louis; keep it up, and you'll make someone very happy." Maggie closed her eyes and swayed to the music as her team laughed and danced around her.

"Like you?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"Don't push it, Weasley."

* * *

**A/N: Well it's over. I'm sad now, they were all so much fun to write. I'm still planing on posting the other versions of Lily, Albus and Roxy's 1st one. The final results of the poll were 18 votes.**

**Rose Weasley: 5  
**

**Lucy Weasley: 3  
**

**Lily Potter: 3  
**

**Roxanne Weasley: 2  
**

**Victoire Weasley: 1  
**

**Molly Weasley: 1  
**

**James Potter: 1  
**

**Albus Potter: 1  
**

**Louis Weasley: 1  
**

**Fred, Hugo, and Dominique didn't get any votes. I'm making a new poll on who your favorite was now that they've all been posted.  
**


End file.
